


Going Stag

by tanwencooper



Series: Busy Making Other Plans [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, Prom, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwencooper/pseuds/tanwencooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going stag to his own prom when literally every single person he knew in school had a date was bound to make Stiles feel a little depressed. The fact that he had a date that was hotter than every guy or girl in the room, but who wasn’t currently in the room with him,  only rubbed salt into the wound. Still, Stiles wasn’t going to let a little thing like that get him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Stag

**Author's Note:**

> A nice fluffy piece set after my [ Three Times a Lady](http://archiveofourown.org/series/31022). TOTALLY STAND ALONE so it doesn't matter if you haven't read it. But you should. Because it's awesome and took me ages.
> 
> If you like what you see feel free to follow me on [ tumblr ](tanwencooper.tumblr.com). I'm very nice.

            Going stag to his own prom when literally every single person he knew in school had a date was bound to make Stiles feel a little depressed. The fact that he had a date that was hotter than every guy or girl in the room, but who wasn’t currently in the room with him,  only rubbed salt into the wound. Still, Stiles wasn’t going to let a little thing like that get him down. Instead he was asking every lady who’d been left unattended for more than a few seconds (and even a few of the guys) to dance with him, throwing himself around the dance floor and generally making a spectacle of himself.

            “You look like an idiot,” Lydia informed him.

            “You going to dance with this idiot?” Stiles asked her.

            She looked over her shoulder to see Jackson talking with a group of his lacrosse buddies.

            “It looks like my date is never going to ask me. Lead on!”

            Extending her hand before her, Lydia let Stiles lead her onto the dance floor as they began to twist and shout along to the golden oldies currently playing over the loudspeakers. It was an amazing night; Allison and the rest of the prom committee had done a great job making the culmination of their high school social lives a success.

            They’d decided to hold it in the gym. It was one of the few buildings left standing after the school was blown up in their junior year. That had been one of the more exciting moments in their long and tumultuous high-school experience. Stiles liked that. The rest of their school might be shiny and new but the place they had their prom was the same crappy gym that they’d always had. The same crappy gym that most of their parents had had their prom at, where he’d been pummelled with dodge balls and ogled girls in tiny shorts. He could head down the corridor and be in the boys locker rooms where he’d fought for his life what felt like a hundred times or lean on the locker Derek had slammed him against during the first kiss they’d ever shared.

            “What are you thinking about there, Mr Day-dream?” Lydia asked.

            Stiles snapped his attention back to her. He must have been staring off into the distance.

            “Sorry. Just Derek stuff.”

            “You two and your stuff,” she said. “You miss him don’t you?”

            “Of course I do,” said Stiles. “I always miss him when he’s not where he’s supposed to be.”

            “And where, exactly, is that?”

            “In my arms,” said Stiles throwing his hand to his forehead, pulling a ‘swooning damsel’ pose.

            “I’m sorry he couldn’t be here,” said Lydia. “I would have _loved_ to have seen you dragging Derek up to dance along to Gangnam Style.”

            “Ha! I wish he was here too but he didn’t want to be the creepy twenty-five year old guy hanging round at a high-school prom.”

            “I don’t think anyone would mind. They’d be too distracted by the hotness!”

            “I know I would. I think he secretly wanted to come though. He didn’t go to his own, I think he feels like he missed some rite of passage.”

            “He didn’t go to prom?” said Lydia appalled.

            “Not everyone does. I think the whole ‘family burned alive’ thing was still pretty raw back then. Besides, can you actually imagine Derek going to prom?”

            “Ha! ‘ _I’m Derek Hale. I’m going to lurk in the corner and brood at all the people having fun’_.”

            “‘ _I will try and make myself look all sexy and handsome then refuse to dance with anyone here’_.”

            “‘ _My whole family was horrifically murdered, no I will not dance the Time Warp_ ’.”

            “Oh my god stop! Stop, stop,” said Stiles laughing so hard he could barely breathe.

            “We are so going to hell for this.”                                                 

            “This is my boyfriend and I love him. I should not mock his pain.”

            “He’s a lot better than he used to be,” said Lydia. “You’ve been a good influence on him. I’m glad you two are happy together.”

            “Thanks, that means a lot.”

            She tightened her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as the song finished. They walked off toward the edge of the dance floor and collapsed down at the table they’d colonised and where Erica, Boyd, Scott and Allison were already resting their feet.

            “Congratulations Miss Argent. You’re night of glory has been a complete success.”

            “Thank you very much, Stiles. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t break a limb trying to pull off some of those moves. I think an ambulance might ruin the mood.”

            Allison looked exhausted but happy. Being at a school long enough for her to actually get involved with student council and committees was something she was very proud of. Her eyes wandered out over the crowd, surveying her handy work when her head whipped around in a double take, nearly spitting her drink everywhere in surprise. Next to her both Erica and Lydia were letting their jaws hang open, wide eyed as they stared at something over Stiles shoulder. Scott and Boyd weren’t much better.

            “Okay yeah. Even I’m a little bit turned on right now?” said Boyd.

            “Huh?” said Stiles.

            He turned in his seat, searching the crowd for what they were staring at. He managed to register that half the people in the room seemed to be staring at something with awe when he saw the thing himself.

            Derek stood in the middle of the room, hands in the pockets of his perfectly fitted tuxedo. God Derek looked good in a suit. It was a hazard to traffic, how good Derek looked in a suit. Sweet Jesus, he’d already undone the tie so it hung down around his neck, the top of his shirt exposing that tantalising glimpse of skin.

            Stiles stood up, his body moving faster than his legs so that he got caught in the chair and stumbled a few steps forcing Derek to catch him.

            “You look handsome,” said Derek.

            “Nnngh,” said Stiles.

            Derek held him there, still supporting half his weight as Stiles hadn’t thought to right himself properly yet. Stiles mouth was open but there wasn’t any breathing happening. Breathing seemed to be something he’d forgotten in the face of the glory in front of him.

            “Are we going to dance?” asked Derek, “because people are staring.”

            Stiles whipped his head around quickly to look at the table of his friends.

            “I’m just going to go dance with my boyfriend,” he announced loudly. He turned back towards Derek slowly. “My boyfriend. Who is this man. Right here. Is my boyfriend.”

            “Come on before I change my mind,” Derek said but he was smiling as he did.

            They walked out onto the dance floor. A murmur of gossip followed like a wake. Was that Stiles Stilinski dancing with _Derek Hale_? Stiles didn’t care though. All he saw were Derek’s fingers through his. All he felt was Derek’s arm around his waist. All he could smell was Derek’s musk as they leant their foreheads together and moved through the last few phrases of the song.

            “I swear to god if the next song is _Save The Last Dance For Me_ I am running,” Stiles laughed.

            “What?” asked Derek.

            “Oh come on! _Queer as Folk_?”

            “I don’t have a TV. Remember? Isn’t that show really old? Why have you watched it?”

            “Research,” said Stiles flatly.

            “Resea- oh my God. I can’t believe you researched our relationship! Like it was a kanima or a faery or-”

            “You’re here right now, so I must have done something right.”

            “Yeah you must have,” said Derek.

            He leaned in close and kissed Stiles long and slow there on the dance floor. The song ended and the first few notes of _Let’s Stay Together_ blasted out, Derek moving his hips in time with the music making Stiles laugh through their tangled lips.

            “ _I, I’m so in love with you,_ ” Derek sung low as he moved Stiles around to the music.

            “Oh my god. Now you’re singing. I might just die.”

            “Good die or bad die?”

            “Good die. It would be a great and glorious death of happiness and wonder.”

            “That’s all I ask for.”

            “I can’t believe you’re here,” whispered Stiles, like saying it too loud might scare this wonderful day dream away.

            “ _Loving you forever is what I need. Oh let me be the one you come running to, I’ll never be untrue._ ”

            “I love you so much,” Stiles laughed. “I’ve missed you like crazy all night.”

            “I know. It’s your prom. You should be with your boyfriend at your prom and if I make anyone else feel awkward…”

            “Then they can go screw themselves,” said Stiles.

            They kissed again, spinning and leaning into it, delving deep into each other. He could feel Derek’s hands running around his body, keeping him close. Stiles felt a tap on his shoulder and broke away.

            “Keep it clean boys,” said Allison pulling up along side them. “Don’t make me kick you both out.”

            “We’ll tone it down,” said Derek.

            “Like hell we will!” said Stiles.

            Stiles looked around at his friends who had come out to dance beside them. Erica and Boyd, Danny and Isaac, Scott and Allison, Lydia and Jackson and in the centre, him and Derek. His pack. His family.

            He turned back and looked at Derek. He was still singing into his ear quietly.

            “ _Let’s stay together._ ”

            In a few months Stiles would be hundreds of miles from Derek, away at college but the idea of something as inconsequential as distance coming between him and Derek was preposterous. They were forever.

            “As long as you’ll have me,” said Stiles.

            “Good. Because I may never let you go,” said Derek.

            “Awesome,” said Stiles.

            He kissed his boyfriend again, right there in the middle of the dance floor, dipping and twirling as best he could. Then the DJ decided to step up the tempo, blaring out Gangnam Style. Stiles had to grip a hold of Derek to stop him from fleeing, Lydia and Erica quickly jumping in to help him. Yeah, he was going to enjoy this.


End file.
